Typically, the wafer orientation is conveyed by the position of the notch, which indicates the crystallographic orientation of wafer. In the prior art, wafer orientation computation based on notch orientation is time consuming, as it requires exhaustive search in the full angular range of 360 degrees. Typically, the result of wafer orientation based on notch alone is limited in accuracy and requires additional step of “Fine Alignment,” which is time consuming. In order to avoid long mechanical movements, some of the existing solutions require additional hardware such as extra sensors, or an additional camera which covers a large part of the wafer within its field of view or several cameras. All those exhibit added complexity and cost.